1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of calculating a correction value, a correction value calculating program, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As one type of liquid ejecting apparatus, there are ink jet printers that perform a printing operation by ejecting ink on various media such as a sheet, a cloth, or a film from a nozzle. In the above-described ink jet printer, landing of ink droplets in an inappropriate position on the medium or a difference of ink ejecting amounts may occur due to a problem such as accuracy of nozzle processing, and whereby non-uniformity of density occurs.
Thus, a correction value is calculated such that an image piece that is visually recognized thin is printed thick and an image piece that is visually recognized thick is printed thin. Accordingly, an actual test pattern is printed by the printer. Then, a method in which the test pattern is read out by the scanner, and a correction value is calculated based on the read-out result has been proposed (for example, JP-A-2006-305952).
In a case where test patterns are printed on a plurality of sheets, when the order of sheets to be read out by the scanner is incorrectly set or a sheet is set in a scanner by reversing the vertical direction of the sheet, an incorrect correction value is calculated.